Aku, Kau dan Dirinya
by Tori Piya
Summary: Aku mencintai suamiku, dan aku juga mencintai dirinya, laki-laki berambut hitam itu. Another gaje fict. AU, OOC, TemeFemDobe, RnR, DLDR :)


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Aku, Kau dan Dirinya © Tori Piya

Warning:

AU. OOC, Little Typo(s), Gaje, Alur ngebut,

Aneh, Nyebelin, Ngeselin

TemeFemDobe

Don't like, don't read!

Tori Piya

Present:

**Aku, Kau dan Dirinya**

Ia adalah seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang panjang, bermata biru secemerlang langit tanpa awan dan memiliki senyum yang amat menawan. Usianya barulah dua puluh enam tahun dan telah empat tahun menyandang nama Uchiha dimana sebalumnya, ia adalah seorang Namikaze. Tepatnya Namikaze Naruto. Empat tahun lalu ia dipersunting oleh kekasihnya, lelaki idamannya, Uchiha Sasuke. Kebahagiaan dan rasa cinta terhadap suaminya pun semakin bertambah setiap waktunya, hingga saat ini. Ia yakin, sampai kapan pun suaminya itu akan selalu mencintai dan setia kepadanya, begitu pula dengan dirinya. Yaa, ia yakin akan hal itu. Pasti.

"Kau yakin mau berangkat pagi-pagi begini?" tanya Naruto pada suaminya.

"Tentu saja Naruto, aku harus mengejar penerbangan pertama, ini sangat penting." Ucap Sasuke sembari terburu-buru memakai sepatu kulit hitamnya yang telah disemir mengkilat. Cling.

Ia, Uchiha Sasuke, suami dari Naruto, harus segera pergi ke anak perusahaan Sharingan Corp yang ada di Sunagakure untuk mengatasi masalah-masalah yang baru saja terjadi di sana. Salahkan pada Itachi, aniki ter-seenak sendiri-nya yang tidak mau turun tangan dan malah main perintah seenak jidatnya sendiri, hingga mau tak mau – dan harus mau – ia dikirim ke Suna selama beberapa hari untuk menyelesaikan masalah-masalah tersebut.

Naruto mengayun-ayunkan tas kerja Sasuke, "yakin tidak mau sarapan dulu?"

"Aku tidak sempat, sayang." Sasuke bangkit dair bangku setelah rampung memakai sepatunya dan mengambil tas kerjanya yang ada di tangan Naruto.

"Setidaknya gunakan dasimu dengan benar dong." Wanita berambut pirang itu berujar lembut sembari membenarkan dasi suaminya. Sasuke hanya mendengus dan tersenyum tipis.

"Terima kasih, aku harus berangkat sekarang." Diciumnya bibir ranum sang istri dan mengacak-acak rambut pirang itu, kebiasaan lama yang tidak pernah hilang.

"Hati-hati, jangan selingkuh dengan wanita Suna ya!" Canda Naruto dan menghasilkan seringaian dari bibir Sasuke.

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu, jangan selingkuh selama aku di Suna, daah."

Blam…

Pintu utama kediaman Uchiha bungsu pun tertutup. Meninggalkan Naruto sendirian yang masih mengenakan gaun tidurnya semalam.

Selingkuh ya?

Tidak pernah terfikirkan

~ Tori Piya ~

Sang raja siang telah terlelap nyenyak di ufuk barat, dan kini digantikan oleh Luna, sang Ratu malam yang bersinar dengan eloknya. Uchiha Naruto memutuskan berendam air panas untuk menghilangkan lelahnya. Biasanya ia akan berendam dengan Sasuke, suaminya. Tapi suaminya sedang pergi ke luar kota, ah…ia akan mengajak laki-laki itu saja.

"Mau berendam bersama?" ucapnya lembut pada laki-laki berambut hitam yang ada di hadapannya.

Lelaki berambut hitam itu hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban 'iya'. Sekilas lelaki itu hampir mirip dengan Sasukenya. Tapi Naruto sadar, bahwa lelaki yang tengah bersamanya saat ini bukanlah suaminya. Mereka

Keduanya berendam dalam satu _bathtub, _merasakan kehangatan yang sama pada tubuh mereka yang tak terbalut sehelai benang pun. Padahal sebelumnya, hanya Sasuke yang pernah melihat tubuh tanpa busananya. Tapi sekarang, ia tidak merasa risih memperlihatkan lekuk indah tubuhnya pada lelaki lain, lelaki yang tengah bersamanya itu. Mereka saling menikmati saat-saat itu, hingga tak ada satu pun yang sadar bahwa sejak tadi ponsel Naruto yang tergeletak di meja rias kamar bergetar, menandakan ada sebuah panggilan masuk. Panggilan dari suami wanita berambut pirang tersebut. Uchiha Sasuke.

~ Tori Piya ~

Sudah tiga hari semenjak kepergian Sasuke ke Sunagakure. Ia begitu merindukan suaminya. Merindukan sentuhanya, senyumannya, kehangatannya, aromanya dan segala sesuatu yang ada pada diri suaminya. Ia mendengus geli, ia merasa seperti kembali menjadi gadis remaja yang baru jatuh cinta. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia memang merindukan seseorang yang ada dipikirannya saat ini. Dan detik berikutnya, ponselnya bergetar.

"Ah, panjang umur" ujarnya girang "moshi-moshi."

"_Bagaimana keadaanmu sayang?" _tanya seseorang di seberang sana.

"Aku baik-baik saja, kau sendiri bagaimana? Tidak lupa makan 'kan?"

"_Bagaimana aku bisa lupa bila setiap saat ada pesan masuk yang mengingatkan?"_

Naruto terkekeh geli.

"Bagaimana urusan di Suna, apa sudah beres? Kapan kau akan pulang?"

"_Sudah jauh lebih baik, mungkin dua atau tiga hari lagi aku akan pulang."_

"Baguslah kalu begitu."

"_Sudah dulu ya, besok aku telepon lagi."_

Sambungan telepon pun terputus. Ia tersenyum karena bisa mendengar suara yang dirindukannya. Dan ia kembali memasang wajah murung karena kerinduan terhadap orang ia cintai masih belum terobati.

Dirasakannya ada pergerakan di sampingnya, dan ketika ia menoleh, sekumpulan rambut hitam lebat menyembul dari selimutnya. Ia tersenyum kembali dan ikut berbaring bersama lelaki itu. Memeluknya, berbagi kehangatan di bawah selimut yang sama. Sekilas ia menecup kening dan bibir lelaki itu dan kemudian ikut terlelap. Kebiasaan yang selalu ia lakukan pada suaminya.

Setidaknya ada lelaki lain yang dicintainya, sehingga bisa melupakan sejenak kerinduan pada suaminya yang ada di Suna sana. Ia mencintai suaminya dan ia pun mencintai lelaki berambut hitam itu. Egois kah? Kurasa tidak.

Dan seorang bayi mungil yang sudah tiga minggu bersarang di kandungannya. _Bayi darinya._

~ Tori Piya ~

Uchiha Sasuke tengah menatap hujan yang mengalir di kaca jendela taksi yang tengah ia tumpangi. Samar-samar sebuah senyum tipis ia sunggingkan. Sudah empat hari ia tak bertemu dengan istrinya, rasanya sudah seperti empat abad lamanya. Ia merasakan rindu ini, dan ia pun yakin istrinya merasakan hal yang sama padanya. Entah mengapa, perjalanan dari badara ke rumahnya terasa begitu lama.

Kini ia berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Ia tidak memberi kabar pada Naruto, agar menjadi kejutan pikirnya. Tapi sepertinya ia lah yang akan dikejutkan oleh istrinya. Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi di dalam sana. Dirinya terus melangkahkan kaki-kaki jenjangnya ke sarang cinta milik ia dan istrinya. Hingga ia berhenti dan terpaku di depan pintu kamar mereka. Dengan jelas ia mendengar suara tawa orang yang tengah bercanda. Ia kenal betul suara tawa renyah itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto, istrinya. Dan ada suara lelaki lain bersamanya, di kamar mereka.

"Jadi begitu ya." Bisiknya entah pada siapa.

BRAKKK!

Pintu kamar utama kediaman Uchiha bungsu tiba-tiba terbuka dan menimbulkan suara nyaring. Hingga membuat dua orang tersebut terlonjak kaget.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" ujarnya dingin.

~ Tori Piya ~

Naruto tengah asik bercanda ria dan tertawa dengan lelaki berambut hitam itu. Seekali ia mencubit ringan dan mengelitikinya hingga tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Persis seperti yang biasa ia lakukan bersama Sasuke. Saking terlenanya dengan candaan-candaan mereka, tak sadar jika kepala keluarga rumah tersebut sudah pulang, tengah berdiri dan terdiam di depan kamar yang tengah mereka gunakan hingga…

BRAKKK!

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok pria tampan yang tengah memicingkan matanya. Naruto dan lelaki berambut hitam itu terbelalak kaget.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya sosok tampan itu dingin.

Hening…

.

Hening…

.

Hening…

'

"OTOUSAAAN!" laki-laki berambut hitam itu berteriak girang dan berlari ke arah pria yang ia panggil 'otousan' tadi.

"Hey jagoan tousan." Sasuke menggendong putra semata wayangnya yang berumur tiga tahun dan mengacak-acak rambutnya gemas.

Naruto pun mendekati suaminya sembari tersenyum manis dan kemudian memberi kecupan singkat di bibir "Hai, kenapa tidak bilang kalau mau pulang?"

"Kejutan?"

Wanita berambut pirang itu pun terkekeh geli.

"Tou-san, coba tebak, aku akan punya adik!" ujar bocah laki-laki berambut hitam itu mengadu girang.

1 detik

.

2 detik

.

3 detik

.

4 detik

.

5 detik

.

6 detik

.

*timpuk Sasuke*

"EH?"

Nyaris saja Naruto berlari mengambil kamera untuk memotret muka konyol suaminya yang langka, kalau tidak ingat bahwa ia tengah mengandung seorang bayi yang ringkih.

"Kejutan?"

Benar 'kan? Justru dirinya lah yang diberi kejutan

Dan detik berikutnya, kebahagiaan telah menyelimuti keluarga kecil itu.

The End

.

.

,

Mind to review? Ehehe.., :D

Semarang, 14 November 2013

21.00 WIB


End file.
